Saying Goodbye
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Emily becomes media liasion after JJ leaves to save her BAU teams caeers. How will she handle her first case as media liasion, without JJ. And how does she handle it when the victims look a lot like her? When the team notice she changed what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**So I am reposting this story. Thanks to my beta EmBonesAddict.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

When JJ entered the squad room there was a look of sorrow on her teammate's faces. She had just been told that she was being reassigned to the pentagon and was due to report there on Monday.

As she looked at them she thought to herself 'I have no idea how to tell the rest of the team. It isn't easy to tell them that someone is just taking me away and I have no say in it at all. I can't leave them to be buried, which means I will have to train someone new. Unless I ask someone who I know already has a degree in communications. That's It! I'll ask her'. After finishing her thought, her eyes met with Emily's.

Emily looks at JJ. "No."

Morgan inputs "Wait a minute. I thought Hotch was suppose to.."

"It's above his pay. Strauss' too." JJ interrupts.

Reid looks at her sadly. "So they just take you away."

JJ nods.

"So we do nothing?" Emily asks.

"It's done." JJ says.

"It can't be that simple." Morgan argues.

"It is." Said JJ.

Morgan can't believe what he's hearing. "This job is hard enough. What are they trying to do? Bury us?"

Emily states. "You're too good. That's the problem."

"It's true." Rossi agrees. "You're on everyone's wish list. Our loss is somebody else's gain."

"They can't just take you away." Reid mutters.

JJ says. "But they can."

As the team turns to leave JJ turns and calls out "Emily."

Emily turns to look at her friend. "What is it, JJ?"

"I have to go say goodbye to Garcia and give this form to Strauss, but I was wondering if you would mind staying around? There's something I need to ask you." Says JJ.

"No problem." Emily responds.

About half an hour later JJ had said goodbye to Garcia and put the form on Strauss' desk. When she returned to the squad room she saw Emily sitting there. "Emily."

Emily looks up. "Hey, JJ. What'd you want to ask me?"

JJ states. "Since I will be leaving the BAU to go to the Pentagon against my choice, the communications position with the BAU will become empty. It will be very hard for the BAU to function and it will most likely fall apart. Emily, I can't let that happen and I don't exactly have the time to train someone new. I guess what I am trying to ask you is if you will take over the position? I know you have a background in communications and will do well."

Emily looks at her friend for a moment before replying. "JJ, you know that I would do anything for you, but this I'm just not too sure about. Taking this position means having to step down from being a profiler. I've worked harder than anyone else in our unit to get here. And yes, I know the media liaison position has some profiling with it, but it's not who I am."

JJ sighs. "I know you're right, Em. So, are you saying you won't do it?"

"I'm not saying I won't, but I'm not saying I will either. What I am saying is I will have to think about it." Emily looked at her friend sympathetically and wondered why JJ had to leave them like this.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Thanks once again to EmBones addict, my beta. She is going through all of the chapter and fixing them before I continue the story.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Emily was surprised that JJ had asked her to take over her position as media liaison, and honestly she didn't know what to do. Sure, she had no doubt in herself that she could do it, but she was a profiler. She didn't want that to change. Emily knew better than anyone else that you couldn't be both, and hell what will the team say if she did end up taking the job?

JJ and Emily had remained silent for a while now. They were both trying to process everything that had happened in such a quick amount of time.

JJ finally decided to speak up by saying "Em, I know this is a hard decision to make and you don't have to give me a decision tonight. I just want you to really think about this. Think about how the team will survive without a media liaison. I understand what I am asking of you and that it will take some getting use to. Heck this is a bigger adjustment than either of us wanted, but you know that without a media liaison this unit will crumble and probably be split up before anyone can do anything to stop it. And I know you don't want that."

Hotch had just entered the squad room and called out "Prentiss, JJ have a nice night." before exiting the building to head home.

Once Hotch had left the office the two picked up their conversation. By now Emily had began to doubt her ability to do the job. "JJ, I don't know if I can do this job full time. I barely hung on when you were on maternity leave for Henry."

JJ put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "I know this is a lot and I know this was the last thing you were expecting. But I know you can do it. Don't doubt yourself or your abilities. It is just the same thing with you as it is with me. You are too good at it to pass it up. Right now I'm giving you the choice, but if you don't accept now they will tell you that you have to take the position or the team will be reassigned."

Emily sighed. "I know. I just need some time to clear my head. To think this all the way through. Do Hotch and Strauss know you are talking to me about this?"

JJ shook her head. "No. Since everything has been happening rather quickly, I never really saw the time to tell either of them. And I honestly thought you deserved to know before them. But by tomorrow morning Strauss will for sure know."

"Well besides all of that, don't I need Hotch's recommendation?" Emily asked.

"Usually yes. But in this case no, because of the urgent need for someone to fill the spot." JJ stated.

Emily saw the look in JJ's eyes and had to question it. "But that look on your face says he wouldn't have given it to me if you asked him."

JJ looked at her feet. "Damn, sometimes I forget you are profiler."

Emily's curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask. "What makes you think Hotch wouldn't have given me the recommendation?"

"When I came back after I had Henry he said you did a good job. He couldn't have asked for anyone better to take my place." JJ said.

Emily urged her on. "But..?"

"But he said that you didn't have the same passion that I had, or the passion that he saw and sees in you as a profiler. He knows you are a profiler and would rather be at Morgan's side as his right hand girl than be with the families and do press conferences." JJ stated.

Emily frowns and adds "And you think he will put up with the next best thing and have an impassionate media liaison rather than have his unit split up and reassigned."

JJ looked around before answering "Yes. I think that's exactly what he would do."


	3. Media liasion?

**Beta'd**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning in the squad room Morgan said "Are they still in Hotch's office? That is two agents that have been called in there with Strauss in less than a week. I wouldn't be worried if Strauss wasn't there."

"You're right. It can't be good." Rossi added.

Garcia walks into the squad room and looks around before asking. "Is Emily still in there?"

Reid looked up at the bubbly tech analyst. Her usually happy features covered with worry. "Yeah, how long do you think she's been up there?"

"Been, what 20 minutes?" Garcia replied.

"15 more and we're in the air." Morgan said groaning.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the case." Rossi states.

Garcia looked at the older profiler curiously. "Do you know something about it?"

"Do I know something?" Rossi countered.

Garcia gasped. "He just repeated the qusetion. You always say that is a sign!"

Morgan looked at Rossi. "Do you know why Prenitss is in there?"

Rossi replies, "I have no idea. My best guess is that it has something to do with JJ leaving. I mean think about it. Emily took over for JJ when she was on leave and did a hell of a job at it. It is only understandable that Hotch and Strauss would be working on finding a media liaison for our team. And Emily is readily available for it. It's no accident that she is in a meeting with the two of them just days after JJ leaves and her position becomes vacant."

Garcia comments "What is going on?"

Reid turns angry. "We better not lose her too."

"We can't." Garcia tears up slightly at the thought.

"Let's hope not." Morgan adds.

Meanwhile, in Hotch's office Hotch and Strauss were seated, while Emily opted to stand.

"Have you even considered this?" Strauss asked pointedly.

"I've given it thought." Emily stated.

"Clearly." Strauss agreed. "But you turned it down. Why?"

Emily looked at Hotch before replying "I did not turn the position down. But I did not accept either."

"I see. But this is not your decision anymore. Your team needs a media liasion and you are qualified. Plus Agent Jareau said I won't find anyone better for the job." Strauss said pointedly.

"I'm not interested." Emily countered.

Strauss looked Emily up and down. "You were going to turn down the job without consulting your unit chief first? Not even bothering to mention it to him?"

Hotch jumped in before Emily could reply. "Agent Prentiss was under no obligation to diccuss it with me. I only knew because Agent Jareau emailed me about her recommending Agent Prentiss for the position and wanted me to do the same to assure that this team would not fall apart. Why didn't you inform either of us about this?"

Emily responded, "I only found out a short while ago that Agent Jareau was being reassigned and that I was up for the position. A lot of things happened in a short amount of time. Reguardless both of you found out, and I didn't mention it due to the fact that I never wanted it to get this far because..."

"Because you know it is the better position." Strauss interrupted.

Emily explains, "Because I never wanted it. I did not want to have to choose. I didn't want to step down from the postion I have now. I am a profiler and I have worked harder than anyone else on the team to be where I am today. I prove that I belong everyday. Making me step down from being profiler in order to be this teams media liaison would be a mistake."

Hotch turns to Strauss. "This is all true ma'am."

"You have been a profiler with the BAU now for 5 years." Strauss begins before Emily interrupts "Nearly 6 ma'am."

Strauss continues, "Change is good. and from what I understand being media liaison is a safer job. Less field work. You will put less worry on your boyfriend, Agent Morgan."

"Excuse me?" Emily questioned.

"I understand the sacrifices you are willing to make for family and the worry it puts on them." Strauss adds.

"I disagree." Emily says. "Agent Morgan and I work alongside each other in the field. His right hand girl, as he likes to call me. I do what I love. It has made me a better agent, a better girlfriend, and a better person. Any sacrfices I have made have been worth the cost. Yes, Derek worries every time we go search a house or go on a dangerous mission, but we do it together. And being a profiler has been worth the sacrifices." Looking at Hotch Emily adds, "I do not have a single regret."

"We are all in agreement that Agent Prentiss is a valuable profiler and an essential part of this team. It is understandable why Agent Jareau believes she is the best for the job and why you think she will be just as valuable as a media liaison, but if agent Prentiss respectfully declines the postion there is no way you can make her accept." Hotch argues.

"That is correct." Strauss replies. "But, if I do not find a media liaison that can handle the job by the end of the week, I will be forced to reassign each member of your team and we will go down to two BAU teams. And with the number of cases your team has solved, I would hate to do that. Only to think all Agent Prentiss has to do is accept the position. Agent Hotchner, would you mind if I spoke with Agent Prentiss alone."

Hotch stands as he replies "Of course, ma'am." Then he exits the office and joins the rest of the team in the squad room.


	4. Accepted?

**Beta'd**

**Chapter 4**

After Hotch had left the office Strauss continued, "Agent Prentiss, I understand your hesitation in accepting the position seeing as it was your best friend's position previously. All I am asking of you is to think of the alternative. I know that this team has one of the closest bonds I have ever seen within a team and it is part of the reason why your team has the highest rate of solved cases."

Emily nodded. "And exactly what would happen if i said no?"

"Well, Agent Morgan would be assigned to swat, Hotchner to white collar, Rossi special victims, Reid to cold cases, and Penelope Garcia to cyber crimes. So not only would your team be split up but there is no garantee that you guys would even be assigned to the same field office." Strauss replied.

Emily sighed. "And you need a decision right now, don't you?"

"Preferably."

"My initial hesitation was because I knew that JJ was orginally suggesting that I take over her position. My best friend's position. Then I realized that there was probably no way to decline seeing as I did it prior to this when JJ was on leave, and I have a degree and expierence to back it. Even if I did turn down the opportunity, it will not come without a price. And not by your choice either. For our unit to function effectively, we need to have a media liaision." Emily explains.

Strauss looked at her curiously. "What are you trying to say?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Even though I was uncertain about a decision when this meeting started, I know that you need one. I just do not have an answer. I am not sure what decision would be in the best interest of the team. I know everyone wants me to just take the easy way out and say yes. But it would be the easy way out for eveyone but me. There lies the real problem. I do not know what to do."

"Do what you want. Whatever will make you passionate about your work. Agent Hotchner and I know how passionate of a profiler you are, so if you think you can be an effective media liasion then choose that role." Strauss replied.

"You did not say where I would be placed if oue team is split up. What unit would I be placed on if I decline?" Emily questions.

"Covert operations."

Emily questions, "So undercover profiling?"

"Precisely." Strauss stated.

Emily was silent for a second, picking at her fingernails, a habit she had began a while back when she was nervous. Finally, she came to a decision. "You win. There is no need to reassign a team that can fuction perfectly with a few adjustments."

"Then it is settled. You are this teams new media liaison, effective immediately. And Agent Prentiss, this was never about winning or losing. This was about a decision that needed to be made."

"I know." Emily says. "It always helps to have someone to blame though. Anyways, I must be going. My team has a plane to catch. We have a case in Anglo, Indiana."

Strauss adds "Very well then." before Emily exits the office.

Meanwhile, Hotch had entered the squadroom while Emily was still in a meeting with Strauss. When Hotch entered the squadroom everyone had questions.

Morgan began, "Hotch, what the hell is going on in there? Two of our agents get pulled into a meeting with both you and Strauss in less than a week? Something is up."

Hotch says, "I can not say anything until what ever is going on up there is finished. No matter how much I want to, because the fate of our team could all depend on the outcome of that meeting."

"Are you saying there is a chance our team could be split up?" Rossi questions.

"I am not hinting at anything." Hotch states.

" But you know what the outcome will be when Emily walks out of that office, don't you?" Reid accuses.

Hotch sighs. "I can only speculate, but I have a feeling that it will not be good, no matter what she decides. Who it will not be good for, all depends."

Just then Strauss, followed by Emily walked out of Hotch's office. Emily walked down to the squadroom while Strauss headed to her office. Emily walked over to her desk and grabbed her go bag. She looked up and asked, "Why is everyone standing around? We have a plane to catch. Anglo, Indiana."

Everyone stared at her with encouraging looks, all afraid to ask what happened.

"Do not worry about Strauss, I have it all under control." Emily adds before exiting the room. Everyone nods then grabs their go bags and heads out.

On the way to the air port Morgan, Reid, and Rossi got into one SUV and Hotch and Emily got into the other. "What happened?" Hotch questions.

Emily answers, "I agreed to be this teams media liasion."

Hotch gave her a confused look. "I thought you felt strongly about not accepting the position."

Emily nodded. "I did, but I had to look at the other factors that my decision would effect. It was not only my future on the line, but the future of this team. That is, if there was even going to be our team. If I had declined instead of going to Anglo, we would be each in an individual meeting with Strauss where she would be disassembling our team and handing out new orders. Not her choice either."

Hotch said, "Em, media liaison?Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but with everything that happened with JJ, it just all happened too quickly." Emily says.

Hotch glances at her before turning his attention to the road. "It's fine, but it is a big deal."

"I hadn't made a decision and I didn't want anyone to know before I was certian. And seeing as I am taking over JJ's position I didn't want to cause this team any unwanted pain." Emily comments.

Hotch explains, "The only explanation you owe them is I'm doing my job. After that, if they give you grief, I will deal with them."

Just then Hotch had parked and they got out and leaned against their car, waiting for the others that were a few minutes behind. Just as the other car pulled up and parked, Emily continued. "I'm a profiler. I belong in the field."

"You still will be." He says as the others get out of the car and make their way towards them. While they are still out of ear shot, Emily mentions "It is not going to be the same. I may be the media liasion, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. I saved everyone from the cost, except me." By now the others could hear their conversation.

Hotch says, "Emily you di.." but she interrupts. "Save it."

After that, Hotch and the others knew the conversation was over and they all boarded the jet.


	5. The Plane Ride

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. :(**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review.**

**_Chapter 5_**

They were all on the plane to Indiana. Morgan, Reid, and Emily were sitting in one section of the plane and Hotch and Rossi were sitting in another. Emily was looking down at a case file when Reid says, "Hey."

Without looking up Emily replied, "Hey."

She looked up to see Morgan and Reid both looking at her with encouraging faces.

Emily sighed then began, "JJ suggested that I take over the media liasion position. I never told Hotch or Strauss because I was not interested."

Morgan urges, "And?"

Emily comments, "And Strauss made it impossible for me to decline. I do not trust her for a second."

Reid agrees, "You shouldn't."

Morgan asks, "What does Hotch think?"

Emily goes on, "He knows I did not want it but and I should be a profiler. But he also knows it is part of the job and I had no choice.

Meanwhile Rossi and Hotch were having a similar conversation. Dave begins, "So what happened with Strauss?"

Hotch sighs, "It is complicated."

Rossi demands, "Then uncomplicate it."

Hotch expains, "When JJ left she recommended to Strauss that Emily take her place. Because of Emily's background in communications and considering how well she did at the post while JJ was on leave Strauss believes it is in the best intrest of the team to have Emily as media liaision."

Dave qusetions, "And Emily accepted? Stepping down from being a profiler."

Hotch says, "She had no choice."

Dave diagrees, "She always has a choice."

"No." Hotch states, "She really didn't. Dave, did you forget that we are dealing with Strauss."

"Can you clear something up for me?I thought reguardless she needed her units cheifs recommendation. Am I wrong on that?" Dave asks.

Hotch explains, "The circumstances are a bit different than normal. And since she is staying with the team it was not required."

Dave states, "Put all the circumstances leading up to this aside, would you have given her your recommendation."

"I can't say that I would have because I do not believe that Emily will ever have the same passion in being the teams media liasion that JJ had or that she had being a profiler." Hotch says.

"What else is there to the story?" Dave asks.

Hotch mentions, "If she did not accept our team would have been split up. She saved us all from being reassigned, but it did not come with out a cost. A cost to her."

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Diving Into the Case

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 6_**

The plane landed in Angola, Indiana and the team was greeted by two detectives. Emily begins, "Detective Shelly, Detective O'Neil. I'm Agent Prentiss. We spoke on the phone." She shakes hands with each of them.

Detective Shelly replies, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Emily continues, "This is Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, and Dr, Reid."

Hotch says, "Em, Rossi, and Reid go back to the station with Detective Shelly. Rossi, I want you going over the evdience. Reid, start on the geographical profile. Emily, find what the press knows and keep this out of the paper and the news. Pull whatever string you have to. The rest of us will go to the crime scene."

On the way their Rossi suggests, "Emily being media liasion can't be as bad as you think, you already have Hotch calling you Emily."

Emily mentions, "It is the position not him or me. Better get use to it."

When Hotch, Morgan, and O'Neil arrived at the crime scene O'Neil begins, " We got a tip eariler this week, that led us here to this park. The tip said that there was a body burried here. We found one body that the ME said had been daed for two years and another body that is less than a week old."

Morgan asks, "Why do you think they are connected?"

O'Neil says, "Other than the obvious fact that they were both burried in the same park, both were woman in their late 30's with brown hair and brown eyes. Also both of the victims had a heart carved into their backs. Which connect with a cold case from three years ago. Same victimology, but the press tipped off our guy then."

Hotch asks, "How did they die?"

O'Neil mentions, "The ME declared the cause of death a thin cut to the neck not deep enough to cut the trachea, so they bleed to death slowly."

Hotch, Morgan, and O'Neil arrice back at the station and Morgan went to tell Emily what they knew. She was sitting in an interveiw room talking on the phone. Morgan was going to enter but thought it would be better if he waited. He was trying not to ease drop but could't help but overhear.

Emily was on the phone with a reporter and he questioned, "Where is JJ? Doesn't she usually handle this type of stuff."

Emily responds, "None of your business. If she wanted you to know she would have told you. Anyways, enough about JJ. Mac, I need to know what you have about our case."

Mac questions, "What case would that be? I write a lot of stories."

Emily says, "The local PD has found two bodies that were burried in the local park. Both were woman in their 30's with brown hair and brown eyes."

Mac responds, "Yeah, I heard about it. Sounds a lot like you Emily. Did you notice that?"

Emily answers, "I saw there were similarities."

Mac agrees, "So you say. I was just about to get started on coverage for it. I talked to an Officer there at APD and he was more than willing to give the information on the case."

Emily states, "Mac you can't publish this. At least not yet, not until the killer is caught. If you put this out before the killer is caught, he will go into hiding again."

Mac questions, "This is the same guy from three years ago, right?"

Emily agrees, "Yeah, please do me this favor. I will peronally make sure your paper is the first to get all the info after he is caught."

Mac adds, "Alright I will keep this out of the paper only on one condition. You agree to go out for a drink with me. No strings attached."

Emily counters, "I have a rule against mixing business and pleasure but I am willing to make and exception because this is my first case as our teams new media liasion and I don't need any unecessary complications from the press. Especially considering our history, Mac."

Mac says, "I remember you always seem to have a rule for everything. College seems so long ago."

Emily mentions, "That is because rules work. College. It seems like I was a different person then."

Mac mentions, "We were different then. Look, Em, I got to go. I have to find something new to put in the space."

Emily agress, "Yeah, me too. I got a case to solve, but first can you give me the name of the officer who gave you info on the case."

Mac says, "I honestly don't know who it was. All I can tell you is it was a man. He identified himslef as an Officer specifically. If you were a Detective wouldn't you identify youself as a Detective. I'll call you tomorrow and we can make plans for our drink."After that they both hung up and Emily walked out of the interview room and ran into Morgan who had been listening.

Emily asks, "How much did you hear?"

Morgan answers, "Enough to know you knew the reporter, Mac and that you promised him a drink for him to keep our case out if the paper and that he doesn't know who leaked the information from APD."

Emily adds, "You could have said that you heard most if not all of the conversation. Can we keep this between us."

Morgan says, "I will as long as it doesn't impact the case. How well do you know Mac uh?"

Emily questions, "Why Derek Morgan are you jealous? It is Mac Patterson. He is an old friend from college. It is one drink. You have nothing to worry about. Now you came down here to tell me something."

Morgan agrees, "Yeah, yeah. APD found two bodies in the park off of a tip. They called us in because they believe it to be connected with a body they found three years ago. They think all the bodies are connected because of the way they are killed but what gives it away is the heart that is carved into each of their backs."

Emily asks, "Do we know the girls names?"

Morgan replies, "No. None of the three girls were reported missing. They are all Jane Does." They head to the conference room where the rest of the team was preparing the profile.

**REVIEWS! **


	7. Down to 2

**Sorry for the super long time between updates. I was sorta taking a break from this story. It took me some time to figure out what direction I wanted this story to go. Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 7 **

Emily and Morgan walk into the conference room. Emily begins, "So we have a problem here. There is a leak inside APD. The reporter I talked to alreday had information on the case because an Officer from here gave him the information."

"O'Neil, Shelly, we are going to need the personel files. Strictly on you officers, males." Hotch orders.

Shelly says, "Okay, give us a few minutes."

A few minutes later they were going through personel files.

Morgan comments, "This is a lot of files. There has to be some way to narrow them down."

"If our unsub is a cop then they most likely time for him to strike would be between 2:55 and 3:15 at shift change. Plus first half hour is roll call and last half hour is when they are writing reports. It is a bad guys wish." Emily adds.

Reid says, "So our unsub either didn't report in at the begining of second shift or came back late from first shift."

Rossi says, "Detecives is there anyway we can figure out who was on shift and didn't report in?"

"I'll go check with SGT. He'll know." O'neil replies.

A few minutes later he returns and says, "5 officers didn't report in on time. It has been confirmed that three of them were at a scene, so that leaves Officer Luke Kelly and Officer Sam Michaels unaccounted for."

"Are they partners?" Hotch inquires.

"Yes." the detective answers.

Morgan states, "I think we are ready to give our unofficial profile. How we do this is change the part where we know he is an officer to we know he has law enforcement knowledge."

"We also need to find the families. Em, prepare the info for a press conference." Hotch instructs.

All the officers and detectives were gathered around for the profile. Morgan begins, "We are looking for a white male between the ages of 23 and 40. He most likely has law enforcement knowledge."

Reid states, "The victims he targets are white women with brown hair and eyes between the ages of 20 and 45."

"This is in no way he first kill. We believe that he is the same guy from three years ago." Rossi adds.

"He is physically fit and leaves a calling card by carving the heart in their backs. He has been flying under the radar and may not be a guy that raises alarms. That is all." Hotch says.

Shelly adds, "Hit the streets and make sure you relay information at shift change."

The officers and detectives break apart.

Emily had released the pictures of the two victims looking for families or information about their death. She made sure to be a vague as she could allow.

They were all gathered back in the conference room going over their suspects.

An officer comes in and says, "Agents there are two people here claiming to be the friends of the latest victim.

Emily nods at Hotch and takes them into a interview room.

Emily asks, " I am Agent Emily Prentiss. What are your names?"

"I'm Jane and she's Jackie, and our friends picture that was on the news, Her name is Maddie." Jane answers.

"How do you know Maddie?" Emily inquires.

"She is our roommate. Said she was going back home for a few days. We tried calling her but always ended up with voicemail. And then we saw the picture on the news and knew it was her." Jackie mentions.

Emily asks, "How old is she?"

"22, she went to Trine University with us. Had been our roommate since freshman year."Jane mentions.

Emily questions, "What was she like? What did she like to do?"

"She was studying to be a lawyer. She played softball. She liked to paint and was a serious and focused girl. But that didn't mean she didn't like to have fun. She was a really great friend." Jackie supplies.

"Do you know if she had any birthmarks, tattos, or scars that would make her stand out? Emily asks.

"She had a tatoo one her back of a butterfly. Right on her shoulder." Jane adds.

"So you would recognize it?"

Jackie says, "Most defnitely. It is hard to forget. Just something you kinda remember."

"I know this must be hard for both of you but would you mind following me down stairs to identify the body. We have to be sure it is her."

Jane and Jackie nod their heads, "Yeah sure."

The three of them walk down stairs to the morgue when Emily states, "Wait here."

Emily waks into the morgue and explains how she has two girls here to identify the body and about the tattoo. The ME prepares the body and tells Emily she is ready. Emily goes to get the girls and they look at the face and agree it is their roommate. The ME turns her so they can see the tattoo.

Jackie says, "That's her. Madison Westly."

Jane adds, "Her tattoo even says our names."

"Thank you girls for coming. Her is my card. If you think of anything else or just wanna talk you can call me." Emily replies.

The girls leave and Emily reenters the conference room sliding the photo across to Hotch. "22, Madison Westly. Went to Trine University, studying pre-law. Scolarship for softball."

Hotch orders, "Okay we need to get these two into an interrogation room."

**REVIEWS are welcomed.**


	8. Interrogation

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

**_Chapter 8_**

Officer Michaels and Kelly had each been escourted to a separate interrogation room. Hotch and Rossi had gone in to question Kelly and Reid and Morgan had gone in to question Michaels. Emily was standing in the observation room watching both interrogations. Detective Shelly and O'Neil were standing along side of her.

Shelly asks, "Being the girl of the team do they let you do much of anything?"

Emily chuckles, "It is mostly interviews and press conferences."

Rossi asks, "Why did you come back late from shift two days ago?"

Kelly answers, "We had to stop smewhere."

Hotch says, "Where?"

Kelly was silent for a moment.

"If you are covering for you partner this will end up coming down on you, but if you tell us the truth about what went down you won't end up taking the fall for his mistake." Hotch urges.

"Two days ago we were heading back to the station at the normal time, when Michaels asked to stop at the park. I shruged it off like no big deal." Kelly begins.

Rossi comments, "You did this little favor for your parnter."

Kelly replies, "I was driving that day, so I dropped him at the park. He told me to go wait at the coffee shop just a block away."

"What happened when he returned to the car?" Hotch questions.

Kelly adds, "He looked shaken up a little bit. Had a cut on his arm. When I asked him about what was going on he told me to just drive back to the station. That is all."

Morgan asks, "So Michaels, why did you come back late from shift two days ago?"

Michaels answers, "Had to stop somewhere. Kelly and I went to get a coffee. Line was longer than usual because they had a new flavor. No big deal right."

Reid agrees, "Right. I love my coffee as much as the next guy. How did you get tht cut on your arm?"

"Tackling a suspect. Got it that day." Michaels adds.

"Really, nothing else exciting happened that day?" Morgan asks.

"Not that I can think of. What is this about?" Michaels

Reid explains, "There were five cops that came back late that day. We have to interview them all. Cover the bases."

"So you really don't think I'm involved?" Michaels adds.

Morgan says, "No. I'll be right back."

Morgan and Hotch had both stepped out of the interrogtion rooms. Emily says, "Kelly is telling the truth. He didn't have anything to do with it. But I can confirm it. You both got recordings of their voices."

Hotch and Morgan nod handing them to her. Hotch asks, "How will you be able to figure this out?"

"The reporter I talked with had spoken to the Officer that gave up the information. If we can identify Michaels as the cop then we can break him." Emily adds.

Hotch agees, "Alright, go on and be safe. I don't have to mention that..."

"That I fit the victimology exactly. No you don't." Emily cuts in.

Morgan adds, "We have to cut them loose then."

Hotch and Morgan return to the interrogation rooms for a moment to tell their suspects to stay close for further questioning.

Morgan and Emily were walking out of the station. Morgan says, "I don't like the idea of you going alone."

Emily says, "It will be one drink. Don't be jealous. There is nothing you need to worry about."

As she parts ways with Morgan after giving him a kiss Morgan whispers to himself, "Yes there is."

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	9. Bar and shots fired

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 9_**

Emily walks into the bar and takes a seat on a bar stool. A few minutes later Mac arrives and sits next to her. Mac says, "Emily you look great."

Emily replies, "You don't look bad yourself."

She signals the bartender to bring them two beers.

Emily takes a sip out of hers and says, "We have narrowed down our suspect pool to two officers. I have recordings of their voices. I was wondering if you would be able to identify who you talked with."

"Most likely." Mac answers.

"Why don't we go to a table that is a little more private." Emily suggests.

Once seated at a both in the back corner Emily says, "I am going to play two minutes of recorded conversation with each. Please do not respond until both have been played. This is an unofficial interview but we have to keep it professional for it to be held up in court."

Emily placed the recorder on the table and played the first tape.

_Rossi asks, "Why did you come back late from shift two days ago?"_

_Kelly answers, "We had to stop smewhere."_

_Hotch says, "Where?"_

_Kelly was silent for a moment._

_"If you are covering for you partner this will end up coming down on you, but if you tell us the truth about what went down you won't end up taking the fall for his mistake." Hotch urges._

_"Two days ago we were heading back to the station at the normal time, when Michaels asked to stop at the park. I shruged it off like no big deal." Kelly begins._

_Rossi comments, "You did this little favor for your parnter."_

_Kelly replies, "I was driving that day, so I dropped him at the park. He told me to go wait at the coffee shop just a block away."_

_"What happened when he returned to the car?" Hotch questions._

_Kelly adds, "He looked shaken up a little bit. Had a cut on his arm. When I asked him about what was going on he told me to just drive back to the station. That is all."_

She then switches the tapes and clicks play for the second one.

_Morgan asks, "So Michaels, why did you come back late from shift two days ago?"_

_Michaels answers, "Had to stop somewhere. Kelly and I went to get a coffee. Line was longer than usual because they had a new flavor. No big deal right."_

_Reid agrees, "Right. I love my coffee as much as the next guy. How did you get that cut on your arm?"_

_"Tackling a suspect. Got it that day." Michaels adds._

_"Really, nothing else exciting happened that day?" Morgan asks._

_"Not that I can think of. What is this about?" Michaels_

_Reid explains, "There were five cops that came back late that day. We have to interview them all. Cover the bases."_

_"So you really don't think I'm involved?" Michaels adds._

Emily asks, "Well?"

"It was defnitely the second one. He was the one that called me." Mac answers.

Emily sends a text to Hotch saying, "_Michaels."_

Hotch replies, "_Good. See you soon_."

As they part ways Emily rounds the corner towards the hotel. She comes face to face with Officer Michales.

Emily says, "Officer Michaels, what are you doing here?"

Michaels replies, "Just headed home. My apartment is about a block from here."

"Well have a nice night." Emily adds as she walks by.

As she reached the front doors to the lobby she felt something hit her from behind which she identified a moment later as a 2x4. She recovers quickly a draws her gun, pointing it right at Officer Michaels. She flips her phone open and presses 2 on the speed dial leaving it in her pocket.

"Michaels it doesn't have to end this way." Emily says.

He too had his gun pointed.

Hotch overhears this because he had picked up his phone. Within the minute he had gotten the whole team.

"Sometimes people don't deserve what happens to them, but in the end there is nothing you can do." Michaels replies.

Emily mentions, "My whole team is up there right now. Within seconds they could be down here, seeing as we are at the front entrance. Why don't you put the gun down."

"I can't do that." Michaels answers.

Hotch and the team had come down and exited the hotel through a side door. They now had their guns pointed at the suspect, standing behind him.

"Something happened to you that made you dislike women like those you killed, women like me and that's not fair to you. Tell me what happened." Emily says.

Michaels explains, "It doesn't matter, you are going to arrest me one way or another, but I'm not going down without a fight. You knew it was me when we were brought into interrogation." Michaels starts shooting at Emily firing off three bullets. Only on hits grazing her arm.

She fires twice to match his hitting him in the leg and shoulder. Morgan and Reid move in putting the cuffs on Michaels.

Hotch goes over to Emily as he dials 9-1-1. "This is Agent Hotchner. I need two ambulances. I have an agent down." Rossi had been putting pressure on Emily's wound. Within the minute they heard sirens getting closer and closer.

Hotch states, "Emily hang in there."

"I'm good. It's just a scratch." Emily says.

Rossi comments, "How many times have I heard that before?"

Emily sighs, "I don't know." as the ambulance pulls up.

Rossi and Reid ride along with their suspect to the hospital, while Hotch and Morgan stay at the scene.

Shelly and O'Neil pull up. "What happened here?"

Hotch answers, "My agent is over on the ambulance being looked at. She will give you her statement."

Shelly nods then heads towards the ambulance where Emily was. The paramedic was wrapping her arm in a bandage. When the paramedic finished Shelly asked, "Can I get a minute."

"You want my statement." Emily supplies.

"Exactly. What happened here tonight?"

Emily says, "I left the bar and headed for the hotel just around the block. I rounded the corner and come face to face with Michaels. We made casual conversation, then I continued to the hotel. As I reached the entrance I was hit on the head with a 2x4. When I got up moments later I pointed my gun at him. I did my best to talk him down. I filpped open my phone in my pocket and pressd my speed dial to alert my team. Moments later they were down here and Michaels fired three shots at me. Only one hit grazing my arm. I fired twice hitting him in the knee and the shoulder."

Shelly says, "He knew that you knew the truth."

"He knew that I figured it out when I went to talk with the reporter." Emily comments.

"You were lucky out here tonight." Shelly adds.

Emily shakes her head, "No Michaels was the lucky one. I was trained to kill."

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Smile a little

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**_Chapter 10_**

The next morning the team was back at the station. Rossi and Reid had taken care of the interrogation of their suspect at the hospital after Michael's woke up. They had finished up the case. Emily was doing the press conference alerting the community that the man responsible for the killings had been caught and there was no longer a threat to them.

They headed to the airport and boarded the jet. A few moments later the jet took off. They all settled into their normal after case activities. Morgan was listening to his ipod, Reid took out a book to read, Rossi was on his laptop probably jotting down notes for his latest book, Hotch was getting a head start on the paperwork, and Emily was going through some case files that Struass just so happened to slip her before heading off for the case.

About 30 minutes later everyone was asleep except of Hotch and Emily. He headed over and got two cups of coffee. He then went and joined Emily. Hotch says, "Emily." and hands her a cup of coffee.

She replies, "Hotch."

"You were good out there. You did everything right. There was nothing more you could have done to stop him from shooting at you. Em, you just gotta believe that." Hotch says.

"I do, it's just that will it ever get better?" Emily sighs.

Hotch asks, "Will what ever get better?"

"You know this whole feeling of being media liaison. It feels wrong. I don't know if that has anything to do with the fact that it was my best friends job just days ago or if it has to do with that feeling of this not being right. Being a profiler is what I know, it's what I'm good at. This, being media liaison, is different. I don't know my next move by instinct. I actually have to stop and think." Emily explains.

Hotch comments, "I wasn't sure if you were the right person for the job. I didn't know if I would see the same passion in you that I saw in you as a profiler that I would as a media liaision. But throughout this case my understanding of that has changed. I know now that you were the only person for the job. The way you put on your fake smile for the friends and in doing the press conferences tells me that you have what it takes to do this job. Knowing that every decision from here on out for the cases you take and the cases you don't lie directly with you."

"What are you saying exactly?" Emily asks.

"I am saying I know it won't be easy to have that laying on your shoulders but just know that I am behind you with every case you take for this team as well as every case you don't take. The decisons will come and go and every day there will be case after case put on your desk and there will be one you choose and one you don't. I have your back and will back your play. But you have to do something for me." Hotch comments.

Emily says, "Name it."

"Smile a little." Hotch adds.

"I am smiling." Emily counters.

Hotch disagrees, "No, not this fake smile you have had plaster on your face since we were in my office with Strauss. A real smile like I use to see. Don't be me."

Emily states, "You can tell that is fake."

"Anyone that knows you could." Hotch says.

"I'll try." Emily adds.

A little while later the jet lands. The others awake from their peaceful sleep not knowing what a powerful conversation had taken place during their slumber. They head for the SUV and towards the office. They finish off their paperwork and head to their houses completing yet another case.

The next day Reid and Morgan arrive around the same time walking towards the elevator. When they get off at the BAU floor and enter the squadroom they notice something different. Reid is the first to speak. "Emily's stuff is no longer on her desk."

Morgan adds, "Probably got an office now that she is our media liasion."

Garcia comes striding up to them. "Right you are. Wanna check it out. She is in with Hotch at the moment."

Garcia leads the way and Reid and Morgan follow. They walk into an office that had some massive piles of case files already filling the desk. There was some yellow legal paper on the middle of the desk with case files to either side. On the corner of the desk there was a picture frame of the team at last year christmas part. Rossi had slipped in while they were looking around. "You know you guys really shouldn't be in here. Spying on her isn't right. She already has alot weighing on her shoulders."

Morgan mentions, "Just wanted to get the feel of our new media liasion. That's all."

"So your are profiling her the same as me." Rossi adds. "Profiling her by her office."

Reid comments, "Just a little. Is that so bad?"

"I would say so." Rossi says.

Garcia mentions, "She has changed since being named media liasion. I'm not even a profiler and I've seen it. Tell me I'm wrong."

Morgan answers, "You're not."

"She hasn't smiled since she went into Hotch's office that day. That is something I use to always look foward to on a case." Reid adds.

"No she hasn't smiled since, but it must not be easy either. She has the position that was her best friend's not too long ago. Meanwhile everything is changing for her. She doesn't feel like anything is the same anymore. So what is there for her to smile about." Rossi adds.

Garcia says, "He does bring up a very valid point." Although they brought up many points they continued to profile Emily.

Emily had just came from Hotch office. in a meeting with him and Strauss to see how the first case went. Hotch had given her exceptional marks. She headed for her office but stopped at the corner hearing chatter from it. She waited a few minutes and figured out that they were profling her.

She enters the office and clears her throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything like the profile you guys are making of a teammate for instance me."

They all turned and stared at her.

"We were only curious. You can't blame us for wondering." Garcia says.

"Wondering what came over JJ and Strauss to give me the job of media liasion. Well I can answer that. All you had to do was ask. Just like you said Morgan. This job is hard enough. What are they trying to do bury us. Well the answer is no. They found someone else to do it weather she wanted to or not. You may say I had a choice to say no, but that not true. The second I would have said no we all would have been reassigned. Our team broken up. So I said yes." Emily explains. "Now if you all are done I have cases to review."

They all exit only for Rossi to circle back a few minutes later.

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Believe

**I hope you read and review.**

**_Chapter 11_**

Rossi knocks on the door and then enter after hearing Emily say come in.

Emily looks up from the file she was currently reading. "What can I do for you, Rossi?" She asks.

Rossi says, "Well I was just wondeing how everything was going. I know a lot has changed."

Emily says, "A lot has changed, but I have to believe that for some reason it was for the better."

"For the better of the team yes. I believe that you helped us all. But I'm not sure if you helped yourself or hurt yourself in the process." Rossi adds.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

Rossi says, "Well you may have helped us all but in return you got something you really didn't want and in return it has hurt you. You don't smile anymore."

Emily disagrees, "I do."

"No you don't." Rossi adds.

"I'm doing my best with what little I've got left." Emily.

"You're not alone." Rossi says as he turns fo the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." Emily says.

Emily scanned through a few more case when she finally hit one that would need their attention. As she began making copies and putting together files she hears a knock at her door.

Emily says, "Come in."

A few seconds later JJ walks through the door. Emily says, "JJ."

"Em, how is it going. I hear Hotch was very impressed with you on your first case."

Emily agrees, "He was. What brings you by?"

"Just checking up on my replacement. See how she is managing things. Looks likes you got a case." JJ says.

Emily mentions, "Yeah, just got. Might be interesting." as Emily finished the case files.

"How are you holding up with all the adjustments?" JJ asks.

Emily says, "I am managing to hold on. Someone has to do it right? Might as well be me."

JJ responds, "That's one way to look at it. I'm glad you are doing well with the change. I gotta go, but I brought you this." JJ hands Emily an enevlope and with that was off.

Emily went towards Hotch's office and knocked on his door. She stuck her head in and says, "Got a case. Conference room. 10 minutes." Hotch nods at her as she returns to her office and he tells the team.

When she returns to her office she opens the enevlope from JJ. She pulls out a piece of paper and a picture. Emily unfolds the piece of paper and begins reading.

_Emily,_

_I know it must be really tough right now, afterall you are media liasion now which was my job just a few days ago and you must really hate that knowing that you took my place. By accept it for what it is. You may think now it is not the best thing in the world, it's not what you are good at, but that is not true. You were amazing at it when I was on leave and you will be amazing now. You just got to believe that. I know what the job does to your hope and belief. It is not easy to stay true to yourself. To help remind you of who that person is I have enclose a picture of us at the bar on your last birthday. Do me on thing. Remember to smile no matter how God awful things seem to be. The team and I look forward to that smile of yours especially when on cases. _

_All for now,_

_JJ_

Emily looked at the photograph and couldn't help but let out a smile. She grabbed the case files and went to the conference room where all the others were already seated. She passed the case files around. Hotch looked at her and nodded as she began. The others had noticed it too. She was smiling again. A real smile this time.

As the others began to leave the conference room after the briefing to prepare to go onto their destination Hotch stopped Emily.

"You are smiling again." Hotch comments.

Emily agrees, "Yeah, I am."

Hotch asks, "What changed?"

"I just gotta believe." Emily replies.

Hotch lets off a small grin as they head on their way to the next destination.

**The End**

**REVIEWS are always appreciated. Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant. So push the button and let me know.**


End file.
